The Guardians Of Equestria: Part One: The War Begins
by NovaStarling
Summary: Nova Starling Raven Stratos and StormFire Drakon and the mane six must defend Equestria from the evil forces of Trypha
1. Everfree

Authors Note: This story is multiple first person.

The Guardians Of Equestria

By Nova Starling, Stormfire Drakon, And Raven Stratos

Part One: The War Begins

**Nova**

"My Queen!" The guard shouted as he burst through the doors. "They are coming."

"No. It's too soon." Celestia said running to the balcony. No… no, no, no."

"Mother." I say running to her side. "We'll be alright."

"I'm afraid safety has passed my son." She said tears welling in her eyes as she looked into the oncoming death and carnage. "How could i be so foalish."

"Mother, you haven't done anything wrong." I say trying to reassure her, but she kept on blaming herself.

I knew this war started because of me. Trypha, one of the wisest, oldest and most powerful of all the alicorns, wanted me dead because I was unfit to live, because I was different, because I had no wings.

"Nova, please come." Celestia said walking swiftly out of the throne room.

She took me to the far end of the castle. The screams began wailing through the cool night air as we ran toward the walls of the Keep.

"Mother, where are we going? Why aren't we fighting?"

She stopped suddenly as we reached the wall. "Nova, I know what's going to happen. I just didn't want it to end this way." Her eyes answered my questions. I was leaving.

"But mother, I'm not going anywhere. Am I?" I say looking into her eyes again.

She didn't speak but her eyes spoke her thoughts. _I'm so sorry._

"What do you mean?" I asked confused and worried.

Celestia turned to the wall and tears began to fall from her face. She close her eyes and her horn lit along with a hidden door in front of her.

"We must go." She said avoiding my eyes.

She quickly left through the door as the castle was hit with a spell I've never seen before. It made the structure crumble and fall apart killing everypony inside. I stood staring in awe as my home was destroyed.

"Nova! Lookout! Celestia screamed.

I looked up and saw a mare diving toward me, magic glowed near hear hooves creating claws that could cut through stone. I quickly sidestepped but the mare's claws raked across my face making me scream in pain. I fell to the ground shaking as the alicorn came around to finish me off.

"NOVA!" Celestia screamed running toward me.

I closed my eyes and remembered what I had to do. The pain began to numb. I slowly stood igniting my sleek curved horn and opening my now glowing eyes.

I yelled looking the diving mare in the eyes. First they were filled with evil, but that was swiftly replaced with pure fear. _Please! NO! _Her thoughts screamed in my mind. Her whole life passed before my eyes. Her love, her hate, even her fear and then… nothing.

My thoughts regained control. Pain crept back into my face. I began to shake and my breathing got faster. I squeezed my eyes shut.

I had just killed somepony!

"Nova." I heard Celestia say. "We must go."

I opened my eyes seeing Celestia's caring eyes. I managed a nod and she led the way. Into the Everfree forest.

. . .

We had only been walking for a short time when I realized that I felt fine.

"Mother," I began, but she interrupted.

"Yes Nova, you did recover quickly." She said reading my mind.

"But I just killed and now I feel ok with it." I say concerned. "was I born to… kill?"

Celestia stopped and stared deeply into my eyes. "I would not raise a child born to do such horrible things." She said in a serious but gentle voice. "I don't know why, but don't let it get in the way of who you are."

"Yes mother." I say bowing my head. "I'm sorry."

Celestia smiled and shook her head. "Your father ruined you with his discipline." Her eyes went sad. She was thinking about father again.

"Mother I'm sure he will be alright." I say trying to comfort her.

She fought back the tears. "No. We must go. That's what he would want."

We continued on. The forest had no paths and none were made. It is a product of the greatest library in all of ponykind. The Great Archive. That's, really, the only place in Everfree to go. The only hard part was getting there.

The forest was defended by cryptic magic that relocated you making you lost and confused. To get through, one only had to follow the forest and know what you want and who you are.

It didn't take long to get there. A large stone disk in the ground marked the entrance. No doors were present, but showing your magic's true worth will show you the way. So Celestia did just that pouring out brilliant ribbons of light which made the disk glow.

A low rumble came to my hooves and the disk fell away like a spiral staircase leading into the earth. We both began to descend lighting our horns for light.

. . .

Starswirl the Bearded was the librarian of this great archive and a good friend. He was the oldest and wisest alicorn in all of Equestria but the war, as short as its been, left the old stallion crippled. His wings were taken when it was just beginning.

Celestia still hasn't forgiven herself for that. "I'm so sorry..."

"There is no time for another apology" He said cutting her off. "We must do it now."

"Do what?" I asked.

"You haven't told him?" Starswirl said to Celestia a bit angry.

"I… I thought it would be better…" Celestia said.

Starswirl let out a sigh. "Well better late than never." He looked at me and spoke in a serious voice. " Nova, we have made a decision."

"For the good of Equestria." Celestia said as tears began fill her eyes.

"Nova," Starswirl began. "We have decided to send you through time."

"It's the only way." Celestia said fighting the tears. "I must send you away to save you."

"Save me? What do you mean?" I said.

"There is only one way to end this war." Starswirl said. "We must remake the world."

How is that possible? How could you remake Equestria?

"You would die if you stayed." Celestia said. "I don't want that to happen."

"Mother, I'm not going to die." I said ready for anything.

"Celestia, we must begin." Starswirl said lighting his horn.

Celestia stepped back and did the same. "Don't be afraid" She said as her eyes began to glow.

"I never will be." I say as the world was ripped out from under my hooves.

**. . .**

I felt cold as I moved through a dark, cold abyss. I saw nothing. I didn't even hear anything as I was pushed forward to who knows where. Or in my case, when.

The thought of time travel didn't scare me though. My mind was cleared of all worries and doubts as i went along. My pain went numb as I went unconscious.

**. . .**

* * *

**Raven**

Whenever I leave the hut it always seem that I get lost, but I always walk straight and seem to get to where I need to be. The forest always led the way no matter what. Except it never took me five hours to get back to Zecora's hut. The sun was going down and I needed to get back before dark.

With light fading and a hungry stomach, I pressed on through the dense vegetation, wondering if I would ever get home. Suddenly the air around me felt darker. I felt that I've been here before. I pushed back the thick leaves in my way revealing an ancient castle.

After catching my breath from the sight I slowly walked up to its old cracked doors. I put my hoof to the door when there was a thunder clap followed by rain soaking me almost instantly.

Slightly annoyed I pushed open the doors and walked inside. Setting down my saddle bags down I shook off some of the water from my wings and coat and looked around. Half of the castle was gone but it was still pretty big. My nerves left my body and I found myself exploring.

**. . .**

Now deep in the castle I found a large room. I assumed it was the throne room. In it's full glory it would have looked amazing, but the once great tapestries were now torn and tattered. The marble floor was scarred and cracked except for a round disk in the center. It looked new. Now curious I stepped onto the perfect stone ring. Right as I did the ring burst into a brilliant turquoise light which flooded the room making me shield my eyes.

The ring began to sink into the ground creating a spiral staircase. My mind began to race. What was down there?

"Well. Only one way to find out." I said beginning my decent.

**. . .**

I couldn't see anything as I crept down the staircase. Thunder rumbled above me. _Glad I'm down here. _I thought, but then the ground began to shake.

"Oh great." I said trying not to slip as I began my hike back up the stairs. Then the ground suddenly shook violently making me lose my balance. I slipped and began falling down into the unknown.

I couldn't stop, so I curled up and covered my head and squeezed my eyes shut hoping it was a short way down.

**. . .**

Pain throbbed through my body as I slowly stood up. I tried to extend my wings but pain shot through my left one making me close them quickly.

"Dang it." I said angrily as I rubbed it tenderly. "Won't be flying for a few days… Now what." I took my eyes of my wing and looked around. "Oh right."

The room I landed in contained many doors that were marked with strange symbols that, I was surprised to find, I could read.

The first said: History. The next said: Artifacts. Nice! It was a library!

Exited I walked up to history and opened door. My mouth dropped open. The room was huge! Shelves lined the walls that went up several stories. Then I realised I could see because strange lights were scattered here and there providing a low eerie light. I walked inside and began roaming. I found a small desk that had an open book on it.

I trot over. The book was written in the same strange language as the markings on the doors. I look at the cover, it read: Time By Starswirl The Bearded.

"Now way!' I gasped.

There were only a few books in Equestria written by Starswirl.

"This library must be filled with all kinds of stuff!"

I flip the book back to where it was open and read the instructions for a time travel spell. Chills ran through my body as I realized somepony might pop out of nowhere. But I realized It could be Starswirl! Suddenly the ground began to shake again. The shelves shook but didn't fall. Worried I ran back to the first room and closed the door. There was a loud crash and I heard books fall to the ground, and the shaking stopped.

I opened the door. Everything looked fine, no damage anywhere. I walked back to the table and stopped. A white stallion lay motionless on the floor. Books were scattered around him and blood ran across his face from three cuts across his left eye. I made my way over to him and checked for a pulse.

"There it is," I sighed as I heard a strong healthy pulse.

As I took my head away the stallion stirred. I jumped back in alarm as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Thanks for the warning." He said not too low but soft voice.

"W-what warning?" I said shyly.

He looked up at me shocked. "Raven? Is that you?"

"H-how do you know my n-name?" I asked backing up.

"It is you!" He said jumping up and wrapping his neck around mine.

"I-I d-don't know who y-you are." I say pushing him off and backing up.

"What?" He said confused. " You don't know me?"

"I-I'm sorry" I say still backing away.

"No, no I'm sorry." He said bowing. "I'm a complete stranger to you." He stood again looking my in the eye. He then began nodding his head. "You have forgotten."

"Forgotten what?" I say still nervous.

"Everything." He said stepping forward.

"What are you doing?" I say sounding like a complete wimp.

"Sorry" He said. "I want to give you your memories back."

"What do you mean?" I say now feeling scared and confused and on the verge of tears. "What memories?"

"Your past memories." He said gently. "I knew your parents."

My parents? The only parent I've known was Zecora, but I knew she wasn't my real mom.

"You can read this right?" He said pointing to a book on the floor that had fallen open.

"Yes." I said.

"Don't you want to know why?"

I shook my head, the stallion looked at me with longing eyes. Something inside me knew and trusted him.

"O-ok." I said stepping forward.

"Give me your hoof." he said holding out his.

Nervously I held up my hoof. I'm sure my face was red because he smiled when he took it. He then leaned in closer. I panicked, and my breathing quickened.

"It's ok, I'm not doing what you think I am." He then touched his curved horn to my head and then backed away.

"That's it?" I said relieved that he was telling the truth.

"Yes, just wait." He said backing up.

I didn't remember anything at first but then my head was filled.

My mother was an alicorn of music and art, I was sent through time by Starswirl, and death. I remembered pony's screams as I ran, filling my head and driving me insane. Then I remembered comfort and love. I remembered a stallion. His name was Nova.

Tears filled my eyes. "Nova." I said wrapping my neck around his.

"It's ok." He said in that smooth gentle voice.

"I've only been here a few years." I said trying to dry my tears.

"Yes but how long have I been gone?"

"Celestia must be losing her mind." I said. That comment seemed to shock him.

"You're right." He said stepping back. "Where is she?"

"She still rules Equestria with her sister." I said thinking the worst. "What if my mother is dead?"

"Raven I'm sure she is fine." He said trying to reassure me.

"But I haven't even seen her in the time I've been here." Tears welled in my eyes again.

"Celestia would know." He said beginning to leave.

"Wait." I said. "It's still dark."

"Did darkness ever bother the Prince of the Stars?" He said smiling.

* * *

**Nova**

"So you know where Canterlot is right?" I said as we galloped through the storm.

"Yeah everypony knows where it is." Raven said bluntly.

"Forgive me for being a little out of my time."

"No, no your fine. I understand." She said blushing lightly.

"Your just as I remember." I said looking forward. "And I'm glad you didn't worry about me."

I looked back into her eyes. _I did. _Her thoughts spoke to me. _I didn't see you for a month, and then..._

"Hey." I said slowing down to a stop. "I'm here now. You don't have to worry."

"I know." She said. "But what about my mother." I saw tears brimming in her eyes.

I walked up to her and touched her hoof. "I'm sure she is still alive."

She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Sorry, lets keep moving."

We resumed our pace and exited the forest with no difficulty. I saw a small town up ahead.

"Is that Canterlot?" I asked as we caught our breath.

"No that's Ponyville." She said. "That's Canterlot." She said pointing her hoof to a mountain to the north.

It was difficult to see in the darkness but I could see a castle built into the side of it. It could have been my eyes but I swore I saw it shining.

"Whoa." I said.

"Yeah it's amazing." Raven said beginning toward the town Ponyville.

"Shouldn't we go that way?" I say pointing at the castle.

"There is a train in Ponyville. We can take it to Canterlot."

"Oh." I said feeling dumb.

. . .

Most of the lights of the town where dark except for a candy decorated shack.

"Looks like Pinkie's having a party." Raven said walking to wards it.

I followed and tried not to ask dumb questions. We entered to a crazy party. The music was loud and made the floor shake. Everypony was having fun, dancing and talking. A pink pony bounced up to us and greeted us in a fast hyper voice.

"Raven! you made it! I'm so glad you you got my invitation I didn't know Zecora's address so I improvised. Ooh! Who's your friend! He looks creepy."

Raven laughed and introduced me. "This is Nova."

"Hiya Nova!" she said excitedly.

"You must be Pinkie." I said realizing the blood on my face.

"Yup! The one and only!"

"Pinkie we need to get to Canterlot." Raven said truing to get her attention. "We need to get to Celestia."

"Oh. Or you could wait for her." She said beginning to hop up and down

"Oh yeah! Today is the summer sun celebration!"

I looked at her confused.

"Long story." She said. "Anyways Celestia will be here to raise the sun."

My heart leaped. "really?"

"Yes silly that's why you got to stay up or you'll miss it!" Pinkie said. "In the mean time you can meet my friends!"


	2. Party Time

Pinkie lead us through the chaotic party. I felt stares but they didn't bother my. But I worried that the blood on my face would start a panic. So I flipped my mane to cover most of my face.

When we got to a table at the far end of the room five mares and a stallion were talking and laughing.

"Hey! Raven's here!" The blue mare said.

It took my a second but I just realised that nopony was an alicorn. Some had just wings some had just horns and some had neither of those things. I assumed it was normal in this time. It looks like Celestia succeeded.

"Who this gentlecolt?" The white mare asked looking at me.

"This is Nova!" Pinkie said jumping.

"Well I'm Rarity." she said flipping her mane.

"It's a pleasure." I said bowing slightly.

Rarity's face went slightly red. "Oh thank you." She said.

The blue mare began to hover and snickered. "Well _somepony_ has been starstruck."

"It's not _my _fault somepony can't see a true gentlecolt when she sees one."

The blue pony laughed again. "Yeah... Only one stallion has my eye." She said looking at the blue stallion, then she turned to me. "I'm Rainbow Dash" she said. "The fasted pegasus in all of Equestria."

Pegasus. Ok that's the winged ones. "Well I'm honored to meet such a prodigy." I said bowing again.

The pegasus's rainbow mane seemed to drain of color. "Th-thanks." she said nervously.

A orange colored pony laughed. "Gee Rainbow, ya never had a stallion tell you that before?" She stood up and walked up to me. "The name's Applejack." She said holding out her hoof.

I took her hoof and bent over to kiss it. "I am glad to meet you." I said. Her face was red and her mouth opened but she didn't say anything.

Then a yellow pegasus piped up in a very soft voice. "I'm Fluttershy." I could tell that took a lot of courage from her.

I smiled. "I'm honored to meet you Fluttershy." I bowed again.

The pegasus seemed to giggle. "I like him." She said to a lavender pony next to her.

The lavender pony was different. She looked like a regular pony but I could feel something else. She stood and introduced herself.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." She said bowing.

Then I saw. She was an alicorn. "Your Highness." I said bowing.

"No. Please." She said uneasily. "I'm as equal as any other pony."

"Please forgive me." I said standing.

"You did nothing wrong." She said blushing.

"She doesn't like it when you bow to her." The stallion said. "I'm StormFire," he said. "Welcome to Ponyville."

"Thank you." I said nodding.

Then I look at his back. He had dragon wings! This stallion was a Drakon!

"Don't mention it." He said. "So, you came here with Raven."

"Yes." I said, then realizing what he was asking.

Me and Raven spoke at the same time. "No it's not like that." We looked at each other and laughed. I was sure we both blushed.

The stallion chuckled then whispered in my ear. "I'm sure you have questions."

I looked at him. His eyes told my what he meant. I nodded.

"Not here." He said then turning to the others. "Excuse us for a moment."

"Don't be gone too long!" Pinkie said.

. . .

We exited the party and I started talking.

"I've only heard of the Drakon." I said.

"I'm the last one." He said. "and so are you."

This was true. I was the last of the Starlings, but different things were on my mind.

"What is a pegasus? I thought they were Stratos."

"They were." He said. "But the Stratos were wiped out."

"What about the ones like me?"

"They are Unicorns. You were the only living Starling then and now."

"Is there any of the others?"

"Not that I know of." He said darkly.

"But how are these other races here?"

"I don't know a lot but I think they are either descendants or Celestia created them in the image of the old races."

"But she still succeeded." I said.

Then my cuts began to sting. I put my hoof to my eye. It came away bloody.

"What happened?" StormFire asked.

"Mishap with a Voidling." I said. "I'm glad nopony noticed."

"Are you serious!?" He said shocked. "I've only heard about them."

"Somepony had a good life." I said. "The Voidlings and I go way back, and I mean _way _back." I winced and felt dizzy.

"Are you ok?"

"No, I'm pretty sure the claws she used were dark."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Stand back." I say closing my eyes.

I began taking deep slow breaths focusing on healing. My horn ignited and a stream of light went from it to my eye. The pain slowly disappeared and I opened my eyes.

"How does it look?" I said flipping my mane back.

"There is no blood, but you got some nice scars."

"Yeah I thought so. Dark magic leaves it's mark."

"Then I'll know to stay away." He said.

"So, How do you know Raven?" I asked.

"I've known her since she first came here. She is a good pegasus."

"Thats all?" I said.

"Yeah. why?"

"She isn't even a pegasus." I said laughing inside.

"She's a Stratos?" he said shocked.

"No," I said getting a confused look. "She's the last Muse."

his mouth fell open. "No way."

"Way." I said. "I've known her since before the war."

"Wait, you were there?" He said.

"Yes. Weren't you?"

"No. I was born in this time." He said. "Celestia raised me from a baby."

"Oh, does she remember me?" I said.

"Yes I've seen her crying." He said. "She misses you Nova."

Tears filled my eyes. "H-how long have I been gone?" I said fighting them back.

"About five thousand years."

The answer hit me like a rock. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Five thousand." I whispered.

"Celestia is going to get more than she planned when she comes tomorrow." Storm said smiling.

I laughed through the tears. "Ha, yeah,"

"C'mon," He said. "Lets rejoin the party."

Raven

My face was red the entire time Nova was introducing himself. I remember him doing this before. He was always so charming.

Then he left to talk to Storm, which I'd just realised he was a Drakon, and I was left with six starstruck ponies.

"Did you see the way his eyes sparkled!" Rarity said.

"And what about his tail?" Fluttershy said. "It looked so soft."

Applejack just stood there looking at her hoof.

"AJ… Are you ok?" Twilight asked.

"I I'v never had any stallion…" She began. Then she turned to me. "You are lucky."

"Umm we're not… I mean I'm not…" I stuttered, face definitely red.

"Can't you see it darling?" Rarity said. "He _adores_ you."

"And he's really nice" Fluttershy said.

"Yeah," Twilight said. "I can tell."

"Really?" I said thinking of all the times we were together. He always acted a little awkward. Maybe he didn't know what to do. Like me.

"I don't know what you see in that stallion." Rainbow said.

"Ah! What are you talking about?" Rarity said astonished.

"Can't the _prodigy _not see what just hit her?" Applejack said.

Rainbow's face went red. "Well I've got somepony else." She said nervously.

"Oh we _all_ know that dear." Rarity said. "Has he ever told you that?"

Her face went a little redder. "That doesn't matter." She said slightly hysterical.

"Well," Rarity said turning to me. "He certainly acts like a true prince. Unlike the one I met at the Gala."

My heart jumped. He was a prince. Actually he still is!

"Yeah he does." I said dancing on the inside.


	3. Relax

StormFire

"Hey guys their back!" Pinkie said as we approached. "Oooo we are gonna have sooo much fun!"

"Don't we always have fun Pinkie?" I said.

"Duh, I mean we get to have _more _fun cuz there are two more friends here!"

"So what shall we do?" Nova asked.

"Anything fun!" Pinkie replied jumping in circles. "C'mon! Lets dance!"

Everypony got up and went over to the dance floor. Rainbow stayed behind.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked holding out my hoof.

"Its kinda hot in here don't you think?" She said getting up and heading toward the door. "Coming?"

"Yeah," I said trotting after her.

. . .

Outside a cool breeze blew through the air making my body relax. I took deep breaths and closed me eyes.

"Hey, up here." Rainbow said.

I looked up and saw here on the roof. I spread my wings and flew up to join her.

"Isn't this great." She said looking up at the sky.

"What?" I asked a bit confused.

"This." She said waving her hooves. "You know sometimes I just want to fly slow and enjoy it up there."

"Why don't you?" I asked.

"I don't know, because… I don't know how I guess." she said dropping her head.

"I can show you." I said standing.

We took off and flew up high then I leveled off and just flew straight.

"Where are we going?" Rainbow asked as she looked ahead.

"Thats the point," I said. "We are going nowhere. We are just flying. No destinations, no time limits, just flying."

"Really? I've never thought like that before."

"Yeah, close your eyes." I said.

"What? are you crazy?"

"Just do it."

She closed her eyes and then they snapped open. "I can't" She said ashamed.

"Touch my hoof." I say holding it out to her.

She did that and closed her eyes again. I could see her body go tense.

"Relax," I said in a soft voice. "I'm here."

She exhaled releasing all her stress. Her body relaxed and she smiled.

. . .

We flew for a while until I decided we should go back.

"I've never been that relaxed." She said looking into me eyes.

"Your welcome." I said.

Then she lunged at me and hugged me making me almost fall out of the sky.

"Careful! We're still in the air." I said regaining my balance.

"I know." She said still holding me.

"What's up Rainbow?" I asked as I held her.

"Nothing." She said. "I've just missed you. Where have you been?"

The look in my eyes harden as I say "Where I always am when I disappear."

"Looking for your mother?" She asks in a worried tone.

"Yes." I said. "But I will always come back to you."

"I know." She said.

"Lets get back." I say.

"Ok," She says stealing a kiss.

We start back when we hear a low rumble in the distance.

"Was there a storm scheduled?" I asked.

"No," She said looking around. "where are the clouds anyway?"

"I don't see any." I say. "Wait, look over there."

There was a dark haze over the Everfree forest.

"Oh it's just Everfree." Rainbow said continuing.

"Ok." I knew something was up. I didn't know what, but I could feel it.


	4. Together Again

Nova

"Everypony! Celestia will be here soon!" A pony behind me said pointing at the clock.

My stomach lurched. I only left her a few hours ago but to hear it had been… Forever.

"Nova," Raven said walking up to me. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just I don't feel good." I said looking at the floor.

"It's alright. I understand." She said softly.

"I'm here now. That's all that matters." I say lifting my head.

We all went our side and looked toward the castle. I saw something exit. Somepony else noticed it too.

"She's on her way!"

As it got closer I could hear the fanfare. Her chariot was laced in gold and matched her completely. Another pony sat next to her. She was in total contrast to Celestia, and almost blended in the night sky. Princess Luna.

Their chariot landed in the center of town and everypony gathered. I didn't know weather to stand back and wait or run to her.

"Thank you my ponies." Celestia said in a soft authoritative voice. "I always enjoy coming here for this celebration."

"And we are honored to have you." One pony said, I assumed it was the mayor of the town.

"Thank you," Celestia said. "Now, Where's my Twilight?" She said looking around.

"Here your Majesty." Twilight said walking forward.

"Then lets begin."

They all lit their horns and the moon began to sink and when the sun and moon met in the sky it erupted in a brilliant flash of light, then they passed and the full glory of day took hold and every pony clapped and cheered.

Chatter filled the air as Celestia spoke again. "I'm sorry but we must be going we have business in the south. Storm? Come."

I tried to push through the crowd as I saw Celestia board the chariot.

"Celestia!" I cried, but the voices around me drowned my voice.

I saw Storm speaking to Celestia I couldn't hear their voices but I saw her face fill with alarm. She quickly looked up and frantically looked around.

"Celestia!" I yelled again. She must have heard because she turned and ran toward my. I began to run also making ponies jump out of the way. We met and everypony fell silent as we embraced each other.

"I can't believe it." Celestia whispered.

"I'm sorry mother." I said.

"Don't you dare be sorry." She said half crying half laughing. "I'm glad you're safe."

We stood and walked toward the chariot. I saw Twilight. Her mouth was hanging open in astonishment.

"I will explain at the castle." Celestia says. "There is much to explain."

"Wait." I said remembering Raven.

"What is it?" Celestia said.

"Raven." I said turning around looking into the shocked crowd.

"She survived as well?" Celestia said shocked.

I ran into the crowd and saw her.

"Raven. Come on." I said smiling.

She walked forward nervously.

"Thank you," She said. "I was beginning to think…"

"I would never forget you." I said.

She blushed and we walked to the chariot.

"Scabbard," Celestia said to one of the guards. "Take us home."

. . .

"I'm sorry Raven," Celestia said as we walked through the castle. "I haven't seen Muselin in a very long time."

Raven's head dropped.

"That doesn't mean she's dead," I said to her in a reassuring way.

"Wait who is Muselin?" Twilight asked still trying to grasp the concept the I really was a prince.

"She is one of the Ancients." Celestia said. "As was I."

"Ancients?"

"Twilight, there are things that I haven't told you, things that make your world seem small." Celestia said darkly.

"I've never heard of it in any of my books." She said.

_Duh, _Storms face seemed to say.

"Well that knowledge is concealed. No _known _library carries those books."

"Wait, theres a library I haven't been to yet?" Twilight said seeming to hop with excitement.

"In good time Twilight." Celestia said smiling.

"We have to find her," Raven said trying not to cry.

"Don't worry," I said. "We will."

"There is only one place to start," Celestia said slyly. "The great Archive."

"Is that the library?"

"Nothing the you've ever seen Twilight." Celestia's eyes sparkled as she spoke. "You are going to love it."

"Wait," Storm said. "Why haven't I heard about this place before?" his tone was slightly angry.

"Storm, there are other ways to find what you seek, But I feel something is happening that we cannot yet see."

"I'm going to find _my _mother." He said.

"And I hope you do." Celestia said.

"This place sounds big," Twilight said.

"I was thinking about that." Celestia said.

"About what?" Twilight asked confused.

"That your friends might be able to help." She clarified.

"Really?" Twilight said excited.

"Of course, They are always welcome to help you."

"But what about pony raiders or thieves?" I asked. "I don't think it should become public knowledge."

"Nova, I'm sure nopony would attempt such a thing." Celestia said reassuringly. "But the knowledge might frighten."

"It must still be kept a secret," I said. "The things I went through I'm sure nopony in this time could even imagine."

"What things?" Twilight asked.

I looked at her and said. "You will find out."

She looked away awkwardly and said. "How are we going to get there? There is it?"

"It is in Everfree." Raven said.

"Then why are we still here?" Storm said still aggravated.

"We need a few things." Celestia said quickening her pace.


	5. Pheonix

"I've never seen _this _room before." Twilight said as we entered a small room behind the throne.

"There are several places in this castle you haven't been Twilight."

"C'mon! What do we need mom!" Storm said looking around at the various items in the room.

"Patience Storm," Celestia said. "I don't know what we need but I feel we need something."

"What's this?" Raven asked pointing at a sword.

"That's it. That's what we need."

"Seriously? A Katana?" StormFire said haughtily.

"What's a Kanata?" Twilight asked.

"_Katana," _I said fluently. "It's a weapon."

"This was your mothers." Celestia said to Raven holding it in her magic. "It is very light and would suit you perfectly." She put it back in the scabbard and floated it over to her.

"Wow," Raven said holding out her hoof. "But… uh, how do I carry it?" She blushed slightly.

"Let me help." I say trotting over. "One goes around your neck," I levitated the straps around the base of her neck and buckled it snugly. She blushed as I secured the second around her waist. "Like that." I said smiling. "Now you can just grab it with you teeth when you need it."

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"Nothing to it." I said then I turned to Celestia. "Is that all mother?"

She was smiling. "Yes I'm sure we found what we were looking for."

I suddenly felt that the sword wasn't the thing she was looking for.

We then briskly galloped to the chariot yard when Storm said something unexpected.

"We could just _fly_ there, except Nova doesn't have wings."

Celestia stopped in her tracks and looked at Storm. "I cannot believe you said that!"

"No, mother," I said. "It doesn't matter."

"Nova," Celestia said looking deep into me eyes. "I sent you here so you wouldn't have to deal with this…"

"Mother, its really ok." I said trying to calm her.

"No it's not." She said looking away so I couldn't read her thoughts. But I knew what she was planning.

"Please mother. I don't…" I began, but she had already begun.

Her horn glowed and she rose in the air. I closed my eyes as her magic took hold of me. I rose in the air and felt a dull pain in my back. The magic released and I began to shake my head.

"Mother, I don,t…"

"Nova! You have…." Raven began.

"I don't want them!" I shouted with me eyes still shut.

"Why wouldn't you want _those!_" I heard Raven say in amazement.

"I don't care _what _they are. I never asked and never would have!"

"Nova, you need these for what is going to happen." I heard Celestia say. "This is who you really are." She sounded slightly sad.

I opened my eyes. "What do you mean?" I said quietly.

"Look into my eyes." Celestia said.

_Because I knew you wouldn't need them. _Her thoughts went quickly through me head.

"But…. Why?" I said still confused.

"I've already answered that." She said softly.

"Nova," Raven said behind me. "Look at them."

I slowly turned my head. The sight almost made me fall over. Phoenix wings! Star Phoenix wings! Or better known as _Starlings! _

Everything began to race through my head. Nopony knew what I really was then. Or they did and thats why they wanted me dead.

"I'm a Phoenix?" I said in amazement.

"Half," Celestia said.

"Phoenix?" Twilight said. "Half Phoenix?" I could see she was stressed.

"Nova," Storm said. "I'm sorry about the wing thing."

"No," I said folding my wings. "I get it, it's ok I've dealt with it ever since I was a colt."

"Now," Celestia said spreading her wings. "_Time _is of the essence."


	6. Muselin

Raven

"Everfree?" Fluttershy said shivering.

"Yes, I know, but we need you too." Twilight said trying to persuade her friend.

"C'mon Sugarcube." Applejack said. "It's a library we're going to."

"I think it's gonna be fun!" Pinkie said Jumping up and down.

"It's probably one of the safest places in Equestria." I said trying to help."

"Really?" Fluttershy said a little calmer.

"Yes it is." Nova said walking up. His dark wings sparkled in the light. "It's protected by Everfree."

Fluttershy's eyes seemed to relax. She closed them and stood.

"Ok," She said quietly. "I'll come."

"We must hurry." Celestia said heading out the door.

We walked in silence until we got to the edge of the forest.

"Raven," Nova said as he came up beside me. "Um, do you think this is the best idea?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bringing so many along. Is it wise?"

"I'd think so." I said confidently. "I've learned the more friends you have the more help you get."

"I know but you remember how _she _was right?"

I shivered remembering Trypha and her blood stained fangs sinking into a guard who helped my escape.

"Yes I remember." I said darkly. "then let's hope we get to her before she gets to us."

. . .

Seriously, I could find this place with me eyes closed. It had only took us 30 minutes to get to the old castle. We had entered and were standing around the disk.

"What are you waiting for mother?" Nova said walking up to Celestia.

"I've been wondering," she said then she turned to Twilight. "I want you to do it."

Twilight looked a little shocked. "Me?" She said. "Why?"

"I want to see if you're ready to see this." Celestia said smiling.

"It's a test Twilight! You love tests!" Spike said.

"Ok, but what do I do?" She asked.

"You must show your true worth," Celestia said.

Twilight nervously closed her eyes and her horn began to glow.

I started to wonder. It had opened for me. Then for a reason beyond me I focused on a small rock beside me. I imagined the rock lifting off the ground. Then just as I saw the rock began to float. I gasped and jumped back. Right as I did the ground shook and the staircase appeared.

"I did it!" Twilight said happily.

"We knew you could Twi." Rainbow said landing.

"Well done Twilight."Celestia said. "Now, let's get going."

Our descent seemed shorter than the last time. Maybe it's because I wasn't falling down them this time. We got to the doors and then I realized my wing hadn't hurt. _Why had Trypha feared my kind? _I wondered as Nova explained the doors.

"What are these symbols," Twilight asked pointing above each door.

"It's an old language," Celestia said.

"Really?" Twilight said excited. "What does it say?"

"This one says 'History'," Celestia said pointing to the closest door. "This is where we should find what we are looking for."

"Wait," Applejack said. " Wouldn't all the books be written in this ancient language?"

"Right," Celestia said thoughtfully. "Nova, you could help with this right?"

"Yes, mother," He said trotting up to Twilight. "Just to be clear I'm going to touch me horn to each of your heads, then you should be able to read the books."

His horn glowed and did just that. A few giggles and red faces later we were inside searching for anything connected to Muselin.

"There is no time to take in the view," Celestia said.

"Yeah guys," Twilight said trying to focus. "We need to hurry."

"Celestia," Nova said, "I have a hunch,."

"Yes, go ahead." She said.

"Raven," He said heading to the door. "Do you want to join me?"

"Sure," I said feeling suddenly light.

We went to the prophecy room. There was nothing but a small table with a single scroll on it. Nova carefully unrolled it with magic and read aloud.

"'If a prophecy is what one seeks then one should only go there.' what do you think that means?"

"I don't know." I said "How would we go anywhere other than back the way we came?"

"Maybe we teleport." He said closing the scroll.

"To were?"

"To your mother."

It seemed crazy but it made sense.

"But I can't do that." I said doubting my words and thinking of the rock.

He smiled. "You don't have to." He said walking over and standing next to me. "Take my hoof."

As soon as I did my face turned red and the room changed and got darker and music began filling my ears. It was faint but definitely music. Similar to the kind pinkie had at her parties. As we went towards it it got louder and I could feel the beat in my hooves. Then I began to hear a single pony cheering.

"Yeah! Alright! Is that all you got? Yeah! Can you feel it!"

When I saw who it was I stopped.

"Mom?" I said quietly, but the mare's head still shot up in amazement.

She clicked off the music and jumped up. "Raven! I can't believe it!" She ran over and hugged my. "It's been forever!"

"What have you been doing?" I asked trying not to cry.

"Not much. Just fueling the new generations with music and art."

I laughed. "Yeah always." I said realizing my mom has been there the whole time.

"And who is this stallion?"

Oh no, they've never met. Five thousand years and he still hasn't met my mother. Well, better _late _than never.

"This is Nova, he's been a friend of mine for a while."

"Well…" She began but then her eyes narrowed. "Nova? The Starling?"

"Yes," Nova said bowing. "I am honored to meet you."

"I've heard a lot about you," she said walking around him.

"And I of you," Nova said casually. "Trypha feared you greatly."

"Yes," She said shivering. "I've heard she hated you."

"Yes," He said.

"Mother," I said. "What"s up?"

"Nothing, I'm just curious." She said softening hear gaze. "I'm glad to meet you too Nova."

"We should get back to the others."


	7. Trypha

Nova

We teleported back and I couldn't get rid of the feeling that it had been too easy. I kept looking behind me ready to blast somepony away. It was making Raven edgy.

"Nova, stop it." She said trying to sound calm.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"Stop looking over your shoulder." She said calmer than before.

"I can't help it." I say looking back again. "Something isn't right."

We entered the library and the reunion began.

"Treble!" Luna said when she saw Muselin.

"Luna!" Treble replied and they hoof-bumped.

"Muselin, it is wonderful to see you." Celestia said with a slight bow.

"Celestia, you haven't changed a bit," Treble said with a slight chuckle.

"It is an honor to meet you," Twilight said with a deep bow.

"Oh, who's this?" Treble asked impressed.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." Twilight then introduced her friends and then Storm spoke up.

"Where is Elena." His voice was cold and determined.

"I don't know, but if I'm here maybe she is to." Treble said. Then something dawned in her eyes, she glanced at me and I knew. If Elena was here then Trypha would be to.

Celestia must have been tuned to Trebles thoughts. "Muselin, I assure you, Trypha is no more."

Treble's eyes wavered and then hardened with assuredness. "Yeah you're right. Now let's get out of here this place has always given me the creeps."

We started to leave but Storm spoke again. "Stop!" His voice made everypony jump. "We can't leave yet," I heard a hint of longing and sadness in his voice. "Not without her."

I looked at Celestia; her eyes were filled with guilt. "Storm, yes I am sorry. Everypony, to the prophecy room."

We all barely fit in the small room. Storm went to the table and read the scroll.

His face went confused and he turned it over and back again.

"What does it say Storm?" Rainbow asked squeezing up next to him.

"It just says 'I live'." He said showing it to her.

"That's not what it said when I read it." I said confused.

Treble looked shocked and spoke quietly. "No… no, no,"

"What is it?" Raven asked beginning to sound scared.

"She is alive!" Storm said. "But where is she?"

"Everypony stand next to me." Celestia said lighting her horn.

Treble stood next to me, she whispered something in me ear.

"Get ready." I looked into her eyes and understood. I nodded and lit my horn.

We landed in a large room and Storm took off immediately shouting.

"Storm, wait!" I ran after him. "We don't know what's here!"

We followed him through a door. It was pitch black and the light from me horn barely cut through the darkness. The floor was wet. The air began to smell foul. I saw Storm up ahead standing still and looking at his hooves.

"Storm you have to…" I began but then I saw his hooves, they were covered in blood.

I looked down, blood covered the floor and its scent filled my nose. I slowly looked back up and turned around.

"Please," I said slowly. "Do not look down, please."

"Why not?" Pinkie said.

"Please, just trust me."

But Celestia took a glance and slightly wobbled. Swallowing she regained her balance. I saw Fluttershy begin to look but I stopped her.

"Fluttershy." I said quietly but sternly. "Just look at me, or Twilight, do not look at the ground."

Her eyes squeezed shut and her head shot up. She began to tremble.

"Let's keep moving." I say. "Fluttershy, it's going to be alright."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked into mine. We then began to walk forward slowly. The smell was getting stronger and my eyes were beginning to water. We came to a large curtain in front of us. I pushed it away revealing horror. Bodies of ponies had been ripped open, guts and entrails were strewn everywhere, blood covered everything, and the smell almost made my choke. One living pony, an alicorn, stood over one of the carcasses with her muzzle in its chest.

She saw us and looked up smiling savagely. Her teeth glistened in the low light; blood drenched her white coat and pure black mane. She stepped forward not caring if her hoof went into the dead pony in front of her.

I stepped forward as well avoiding the carnage and lighting my horn. Trypha seemed amused; she then engulfed her three curved, bloodstained horns in a black aura. I suddenly felt weak and crashed to the ground making blood splash and run into my eyes, the smell seared me nostrils. My head began to feel light I tried shaking myself out of it, but my body wouldn't respond. I knew what was happening, but I wasn't afraid of nightmares. I closed my eyes accepting the trial and slipped out of consciousness.

Feeling suddenly crept back into my body and I opened my eyes and stood slowly. Blood covered my left side and began to drip from me mane and run across my lips. I wiped off my mouth and shuddered. I looked around I was in the same room but I was alone. I could still see dead ponies covering the floor in the dark. I swallowed keeping the meal I had, five thousand years ago, down and lit my horn.

I stepped back when I saw her. She was two feet from me face, her teeth shining. She laughed and opened her wings and rearing up. I crouched and brightened the glow on my horn. She recoiled slightly and backed up, but laughed again.

"What a foal." She said menacingly. "What do you hope to accomplish _starling_? I can't _believe_ Celestia had _you. _You are a mere plague to be crushed." She stamped her hoof making the ground shake. "What makes her think something like _you _could deserve to live?"

"Unlike you, we have evolved." I said enhancing my voice with magic. "We are not savage like you and your _voidlings._"

Trypha seemed impressed. "Voice won't save you. You could never match the power of a true, pureblood alicorn." she said lighting her horns.

"You are a disgrace to the alicorn race!" I yelled. My eyes began to glow.

Rage filled her eyes and she sprang for my neck. I sidestepped and let loose a beam of light that grazed her neck. She turned again, now with claws of dark magic at her hooves. I jumped again but she caught my left hind leg. Pain erupted through my leg and crept swiftly to my flank. I lifted it keeping it off the ground. Trypha then reared and howled. It deafened my ears and made my vision waver. Then thousands upon thousands of voidlings appeared. Surrounding me.

I stood tall as they lunged. They scratched at my wings and tore open my right flank. I didn't scream as the pain filled every nerve in my body. I was drove to the ground and beaten. I heard a loud crack as they broke my wings and legs. My breathing became harder. The pain became a strong numbness. Everything went silent.

Trypha stood over me laughing. Her horn glowed and she stared into my eyes. The voidlings stood back as the aura left her horn and floated toward me. When it reached my, pain suddenly surged back into my body. The jolt made my back arch but I didn't scream. Trypha then stepped forward, a red glowing rod held in her magic. She floated it toward my flank. She smiled menacingly as she lowered it slowly closer.

I began feeling the heat, but she never got the chance. A blinding light filled the room making Trypha shield her eyes. She suddenly disappeared and I was standing back in the room again, this time with everypony else.

I crumpled to the ground and began to bleed out into the bloody floor. The last thing I saw was Everypony do the same thing. They were all torn and battered. Tears fell from my eyes as I passed out.


	8. Hell and Safty

StormFire

My eyes snapped open and I quickly stood spitting the blood away from my lips. I tried taking deep breaths but that didn't help. The smell of the blood made my mouth water. I half panicked and back stepped quickly slipping and falling into the blood again.

Jumping up I stood still and tried to slow my breathing. I closed my eyes and focused and blocked out the warm (and strangely sweet) smell of the blood around me. Opening my eyes again I looked around.

I was in the same room, but alone. Ripped open corpses laid everywhere. Then a sudden darkness came over the room, and she appeared. Soaked in blood. Her horns were surrounded in a black aura. Floating next to hear, in the same aura, was Rainbow. Anger welled inside of me as I saw her face fill with fear as she woke.

My voice surprised myself. "_Let her go!" _

Trypha smiled showing her teeth. "And if I don't?"

"_You'd wish you had!" _I yelled crouching and lighting my horn.

She laughed and reared up, Rainbow was flung towards the wall. A ear shattering crack filled my ears followed by a scream. Rainbow crumpled to the ground, blood poured from her back.

Pure rage took hold of me and I flung myself forward and magically extended my hoofblades. Trypha did the same drawing a long black sword. I tried to dodge but she drove her blade into my chest. I was flung upward as the pain seared my lungs. Then I was hurtled downward and slammed hard into the floor. I coughed blood as Trypha came up to me. Then she began to push the sword further in.

The hilt pressed up against my chest and she twisted the blade hard making my ribs snap. My mouth filled with blood. Instead of coughing I spit it out over Trypha's forelegs.

"You will watch!" She said walking up to Rainbow. She lifted her with magic. Rainbows wings hung limp at her sides.

Trypha drew a small knife and sunk it into Rainbows flank inches from her cutie mark. Rainbow screamed as she twisted the knife.

"Stop!" I screamed weakly. "Coward!"

Trypha pulled out the knife and looked at me. "Who's the coward? Who is powerless to stop this?"

My horn sparked to life ripping the sword from my chest. I stood holding the blade in my golden aura. Trypha dropped Rainbow, who fell motionless to the floor, and charged. Her magic giving her black claws. I side stepped and swung the sword severing her right foreleg. Trypha gasped and tripped to the floor. I ran to Rainbow and flung the sword aside.

"Dashy!" I held her up. Her back was covered in blood and her wings were only held on by their skin. "Rainbow wake up." She didn't move but I felt her breath on my hoof.

"I have underestimated you." Trypha said directly behind me.

I spun around and found myself inches from her blood soaked muzzle.

"We will meet again my little savage." She said fading into smoke.

The room suddenly blackened and I was back with my friends. I felt weak and the pain in my chest intensified. My vision began to fade. The last thing I saw was everypony bleeding out on the floor.

Nova

I slowly forced my eyes open. _What a dream. _I thought rubbing my head. I looked around not recognizing anything. I was lying on a bed and the sheets were pulled over me neatly. I sat up and quickly realized that was no dream. Blood soaked bandages almost completely covered my body, but I was feeling no pain. Carefully I unwrapped the one on my foreleg. I sighed as there was only a clean scar that went from the top of my hoof to the first joint.

I began doing the same to the others finding similar results. Anger flashed through me as I looked at a scratch that ran across my right flank over my cutie mark. I checked my left side and was relieved to find it unscathed. Then I stood and almost fell. I must have been out a long time.

Finally getting balance I stretched out my wings that were now cramped from being folded for who knows how long. I started to walk to the door when it opened. A white mare with a blue mane walked in and gasped when she saw me.

"Oh you're up." she said picking up the clipboard with magic. "You've been out for quite some time." She said looking at me.

I caught her gaze. Her name was Ginger, she was a nurse at Ponyville hospital, I had been out for three days and she wasn't supposed to tell anypony about anything, and she was curious.

"How are you feeling," She asked writing something down.

"I- I'm fine," I stammered. "Where is everypony else?"

"They are here," She said lowering the clipboard. "They are safe, but they won't tell me what happened. I've never had anypony come here in such critical condition!"

"You probably wouldn't want to know," I said taking a step back.

"I do," She said coming closer. "Was it timberwolves?"

What the hay was a timberwolf? "No.." I said.

"Diamond dogs?"

"No." Ok, now I'm lost.

"What was it then?"

I stood there trying to speak. "Ginger," I finally said. Her eyes went wide. She never told me her name. "You don't want to know."

"H-how do you…" She began, "Oh-ok. Let me take you to them."

She led me through the bright halls of the hospital to a guest waiting room. Where we found them all waiting.

Raven saw me first. "Nova!" She jumped up and hugged me.

"You had me worrying." Celestia said drying her eyes.

"C'mon mother, haven't I been through worse?" Well _that _wasn't true.

"I'm glad everypony's ok." I said looking around.

"We were better off than you." Storm said walking forward.

"Storm," Rainbow said next to him. "Nopony could have taken being impaled better than you."

"Impaled?" I said in astonishment.

"Long story," Storm said blushing as Rainbow squeezed up to him.

_What is it Celestia. _I said in my mind.

_Storm and Rainbow are fine, so is Raven. But I'm afraid the others didn't fare to well. _Celestia answered.

_Did you…._I began

_I couldn't take it all from them. They still retain some memory. I'm sure next time will be less horrifying. _

An image flashed through my mind. Trypha and Celestia… I shut my eyes breaking the connection before I could see more.

"Nova, are you alright?" I heard Raven ask.

Taking a breath I opened my eyes. "Yes, I'm fine." I looked at Celestia.

"I'm alright Nova," Celestia said turning. "Come meet the pony who saved us."

I followed her around a corner. As I entered I felt suddenly calm and safe, like being close to my mother but five times as strong.

"Oh you made it." A calm voice said, relaxing me even more. Her soft eyes seemed to relax. A light pink alicorn stood there, her dark pink black striped mane going in front of one of her eyes.

"Amorenza." I say bowing. "Thank you."

"Oh, Celestia you are right. His father did ruin him." She said laughing. "Nova, there is no need for that any more," She said softly.

"Forgive me." I say standing. "I am still new to this time."

"Yes, I understand." She said trotting to an open window. "To you, Nova, we may look the same, but these years have changed us. The Evil One has left her mark on all of us. Some are visible." She gestured to the black stripe of hair. "Others are hidden within."

"This is true," Luna said entering the room. "I was changed by her magic, i became jealous of my sister and tried to take control. I still feel guilty from what I did. Your mother did the right thing when she banished me."

"Banished?" I said astonished.

"Yes, it hurt every moment." Celestia said bitterly. "But now my sister is back, and the evil is gone."

"What was yours mother?" I asked hoping it had left.

"I was filled with guilt when I sent Luna away. I had….." She was hesitant. "I had nearly taken my own life."

"What!" I shouted astonished.

"But, seconds before I did, Dash performed her rainboom and distracted me long enough to take Twilight as my new student." Celestia smiled as if reliving the moment.

I almost sighed in relief. Everything was alright for now, little sore but alright. My head began to spin slightly.

"I'm going to sleep some more." I said beginning to wobble off.

I went back to the room and layed on the bed, I fell asleep before I could get the covers all the way on.


	9. Preparations

Nova

The next morning I felt perfect. All of my wounds had healed. I got up and went into the commons area where everypony was waiting for me.

"Hey guys! Nova's awake!" They all came forward looking serious. Except Pinkie.

"Uhh, Whats up?" I asked confused.

"We have some questions about what happened to us." Applejack said.

"Ok…" I said. "I can answer them."

"Who is this Trypha?" She said sternly. "And be _honest_!"

"Oh.." I trotted around the room. "Well, Trypha is my greatest enemy. She hates me with all her black heart."

"How could she hate you!" Pinkie said. "You're so nice, and charming, oh! and you're a prince!"

"I, um, would ask the same question." Fluttershy said blushing.

"You are right Pinkie, That is why she hates me. Have you seen any other… 'alicorn' stallions out there?"

"Whats with the air quotes?" Pinkie asked.

"Long story, but have you?"

"I guess not." Rarity said.

"Yeah, why is that?" Rainbow asked.

"So about five thousand years ago, sometime after I was born, Trypha turned on her fellow rulers and begins to destroy the Equestria I knew."

"Hold up," Applejack said. "Fellow rulers? A different Equestria?"

"There is a lot, I know. Just bear with me. The rulers, or The Six Queens, or The Ancients, consisted of; Trypha, Amorenza, Treble, Celestia, Luna, and Elena. They each ruled over their own kingdom. Each wanted to create new life. Celestia, my mother, married a Griphix named Starr. Now a Griphix is what the phoenix was all those years ago. I, their son, am the first, and only, Starling. While me birth took place many other new races were born, resembling closely to the races we see today, but with more power.

"Trypha hadn't found a mate, and she did grow jealous, but a dark force aided her in her creation of the Voidlings. These were creatures of darkness. They used the gorey methods that Trypha had taught them. They slaughtered and defiled many soldiers. They had killed almost everypony until the 150th year of the war. Celestia created, with the aid of Starswirl, one of the greatest, and oldest, Alicorns of the time, a spell that would wipe the face of Equestria clean and began the world anew.

"I am here because Celestia, sent me here from the past. I am one of few remnants of that time."

They stood there in silence for a few minutes. then Twilight spoke.

"Starswirl was an Alicorn?" she asked amazed.

"Yes, everypony back then was,"

"I can't believe that ponies actually killed each other back then." Fluttershy said on the verge of tears.

"Theis were not ponies Fluttershy, they were monsters pure and simple."

"But I-I could n-never imagine all th-the b-blo.." Fluttershy dropped to the ground and wrapped her wings around herself shaking.

"It's ok Fluttershy," Applejack said sitting next to her friend. "We aren't there anymore see?"

I looked over at Twilight. Tears were pouring down her face. I locked her gaze. She couldn't see her friends like this. Not broken like this. Anything but this.

_It would be easier that way wouldn't it. _I thought.

I quickly left the room, Raven followed.

"Nova what are you doing?"

"We need to take out the image from there memories." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"It means that this world is too kind to receive any memories of Trypha."

We exited the hospital to find Storm so I could tell him what we are about to do. Raven kept trying to talk me out of it.

"Are you sure this is the right thing? I really don't think only three of us can beat her." She said. I herd magic on her voice.

"Manipulating me won't work Raven." I said rather rudely.

"I am not manipulating you! Where are you coming up with these things? Nova you need to clear your head. You're filled with more stress than I could ever have in my entire life." She steps in front of me blocking my way looking at me worriedly. "Don't push your friends away."

My prideful gaze softened. I _was _being a foal. I just, didn't want anypony getting hurt. I wasn't that powerful. I needed help. I hung my head regretfully.

"You're right Raven. I'm sorry. I have too much pride."

"No, you're just worried you are going to fail." She moved closer. "You don't have too much pride."

I looked up into her eyes. Her deep light blue eyes. I leaned closer. Our lips touched making my heart leap. I closed my eyes feeling like I've never felt in a long time.

"I love you." She whispered into my ear.

I whispered back. "I love you too."

We kissed again, longer this time. Then I heard a cough and an awww. We turned to see Twilight and her friends. They looked at us approvingly, except Dash. I broke the silence.

"Do you ladies need anything?"

Twilight snapped out of the cute-stare first. "Celestia told us everything." Her gaze hardened.

"And we ain't leavin a friend behind." Applejack said tapping her hat back.

"We don't think that this memory wipe is the best idea for everypony." Rarity said in a polite tone.

"I can't believe you, trying to take my Storm." Rainbow said resisting the urge to knock me out.

"Rainbow, I didn't mean it that way." I said apologetically.

"Well it felt like that." She folded her hooves as she hovered in the air.

"And Raven has convinced me otherwise."

"We'd never leave a friend behind," Dash said smiling.

"Thank you. I need all the help I can get." I said hiding the extreme risk in the back of my mind.

"Then you wouldn't mind our help?" A stallion's choice said behind me. I turned and saw a white stallion. His eyes matched his blue mane and he was clad in golden armor.

"Shining Armor at your service." Here held out his hoof in greeting.

"Nova Starling." I said shaking his hoof.

"I've heard a lot about you."

"I can't say the same," I said awkwardly.

"Yeah I understand, " he looked over at Twilight and waved. "I'm Twilight's bother. I rule over the Crystal Empire with my wife Cadence."

"Then it is a pleasure meeting you." I bowed my head in respect. "This Empire have an army?"

"Yes, the only one in Equestria. Celestia does have her royal guard but there isn't a lot of them. My army will die for Equestria." He filled with pride stamping his hoof. "And we fear nothing."

I looked at him. Into his eyes. Then I spoke. My voice went dark. "You don't know fear yet Shining Armor." I stared down into his eyes. " Trypha has no mercy. She will drink your blood if she gets the chance." I paused letting him think. "Will you still fight?"

I saw his eyes waver, but he spoke firmly. "I will die for Equestria. "

"Your are brave I'll admit, but I warn you. You have never dealt with anything like this before, and you'll never want to deal with it again" I paused then added. "Never underestimate her. She is more powerful than you"

"I won't, " he said looking a little more comfortable. "And if consider it an honor to trained by one of the best stallions in Equestria."

What? I thought stepping back. "I didn't fight in the war."

"But you were the best of your class. Your fights in the Duels were used to train the armies that protected the good queens. You were the best."

I remembered the Academy, and the Duels. My instructor had taught me what he could, but being a pony without wings, at the time, I had to figure out the rest on my own. And they worked. Effectively. But how could this stallion know about that? Twilight beat me to the question.

_"You knew about the war?" _ Twilight said hysterically. "When were you going to tell me?"

Shining stepped back. "Twily, I-I didn't think it was important." He looked embarrassed.

"I've never heard about till now!"

"Twily, I'm sorry. At least you know now right?"

She glared at him. "It could have helped knowing sooner."

I butted in. "There's no use in arguing about it now." I said. "We need to prepare"

Shining straightened up. "What would you like me to do your highness."

I winced. Twilight was right about titles. "Please, just Nova."

"Yes sir, I meaSaudva"

Alright this wasn't going to work. I signed and said. "At ease soldier," Shining relaxed. "I need you to gather your troops and station them near Everfree on the outskirts of Ponyville."

He nodded replying. "Yes sir," and trotted of.

We all stood there in silence for a few moments. Then Twilight spoke. "that was just... weird."

"Yes I agree." I said turning. "Now, who would be the best pony to warn Ponyville?"

Storm landed next to to me and spoke. "Probably me." He said. "They have always taken my seriously."

"Then you and Dash go and make the necessary preparations. Take all the volunteers to the camp and send the rest to Canterlot after Ponyville is ready. It's out first and only line of defence."

"I could do this in my sleep." Storm said taking off. "Consider it done." They flew off.

I looked back to Twilight and the rest of her friends. "Now lets get you fillies ready."


End file.
